Hunting with Strangers
by angel-dawn11
Summary: What if there were two new hunters added to the team? Another rookie and a transfer? Would the fit in? And what’s going on with Micheal? Someone from his past? Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Just a little stuff before we get to the story. I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, or anyone else on the STN-J team, just Alexa and Kale.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Amon, can you come in here please?" Zaizen's voice came from his office. The tall dark figure stood where he had been leaning over Micheal, the hacker of the STN-J team, and walked into the head administrator's office, the door sliding shut behind him.  
"Sakaki!" Micheal called staring intently on the computer screen infront of him. "Mrs. Karasuma. I think I found some more info on our witch." He said scanning the screen. "Robin, this might be useful for you too."  
The three hunters gathered around the hacker. "You'll have to be careful, besides the use of his powers, Mr. Tunitsu is a pyromaniac and that has nothing to do with him being a witch." He said grinning looking over at Robin.  
"Pyromaniac?" Robin said softly.  
"Yeah so that mean's Robin can be our distraction." Sakaki teased.  
"Actually that's not such a bad idea." Karasuma said thoughtfully as the team turned to her. "We could use Robin to attract him, more like Robin's fire." She said looking at Robin.  
Micheal was the first to catch on. "So you could use Robin to draw him out and you'll hide and wait for him to come out..." he trailed off nodding.  
Sakaki nodded thoughtfully working out the plan. "That is, if it's okay with you Robin." Karasuma said turning to her.  
Robin tilted her head. "So all I need to do is just distract him by setting small things on fire?" she asked, and Karasuma nodded. "That's fine."  
At that moment Amon walked out of Zaizen's office with a sullen look, worse than normal. "What's wrong Amon?" Karasuma asked looking down at him frowning, as he sat down at a desk.  
He sighed. "We have two new hunters coming over to us."  
"What?" all four said at the same time.  
"We have two new hunters coming over to the STN-J. A hunter that's getting transferred from America, the STN-A, and another Rookie." Amon replied looking over at the team.  
"From America?" Sakaki said incredulously.  
"Yes." Amon started before being interrupted by Chief Kosaka.  
"Meeting team! Over the hunt today." He said charging into the room and looking around. "Where's Dojima?" he inquired angrily.  
"She hasn't come in yet Chief." Sakaki replied walking towards the meeting room.  
"You know Dojima Sir." Micheal said grabbing his small computer and following Sakaki.  
The rest followed the two and seated themselves around the table. "We have already come up with a plan today, Amon." Karasuma said looking over at him, and then she began to tell him about what they had talked about before, with some help from Micheal. "So that's what we decided to do, and we have Robin's consent of course." Karasuma concluded.  
"It's different from what we usually do, but it'll work." Sakaki said leaning back in his seat.  
"Well then let's get to work. Robin?" Amon said standing up and walking out the door. Robin exchanged glances with the rest of the team, her eyes lingering longer on Micheal, and then followed Amon out the door. Reluctantly the rest of the team departed. 


	2. A Week and a Half Later

---------------------------A week and a half later----------------------------------------  
  
"So when are the new hunters suppose to come Chief?"  
"Any day now" Kosoka said scowling and looking up at Sakaki.  
"Ah-ha! I found it. Our new hunter from America is Alexa Hull." Micheal said frowning.  
"Hmm... Interesting." Sakaki said, as he took his place looking over Micheal's shoulder. Robin and Karasuma were already there.  
Micheal glanced over to Amon to see if he was getting another disapproving look, but Amon appeared to be just as interested as the rest of the team. Dojima was late again. Micheal turned back to the screen in front of him. "Well, it says here that she was born here in Japan, but was moved to America, after her parents divorced, where she grew up. According to this, she had a lot of siblings, and older brother, Matthew, and two older sisters, Callie and Chelsea, and then two little brothers, Kyle and Micheal." He ended.  
He paused to let what was said so far sink in and then went on. "It say's that she knows several languages, and she's... She's a craft user..." Micheal trailed off looking up at the team.  
"I wonder if we have bio's on the system..." Sakaki said at the same time Micheal finished his sentence, so he didn't hear Micheal's last words.  
"We do, I've checked." Micheal said rolling his eyes.  
"Another craft user?" Dojima said from behind them, she had come in some time before.  
"Seems that way." The Chief said looking up from the computer, "Don't forget that we have a hunt tonight."  
"Yeah, Mrs. Karasuma and I decided to go. We don't expect this witch to put up much of a fight." Sakaki said stretching.  
"Um... Excuse me. But could you tell me where I could find..." a girls voice came from the doorway. Startled the team turned around at the first pause. She paused again to look at a piece of crumpled paper in her hand. "The office of Takuma Zazien?" she said looking back up at them.  
The girl looked to be about twenty years of age, with long curly brown hair that had highlights about the color of Micheal's hair. She was very pretty and it took the team by surprise.  
"Uh... Yeah right through there." Chief said coming to himself and pointing towards Zaizen's door.  
"Thank you." She said in a southern American accent, and then heading towards the door that he had pointed towards, disappearing behind it.  
"Who was that?" Sakaki asked gapping.  
"Shut your mouth, it's rude." Dojima said hitting his mouth shut.  
"I'm guessing that she's our American transfer, seeing as how she had an American accent..." Karasuma said looking at Zaizen's door.  
"Amon, Sakaki! Get in here!" came the administrator's voice suddenly.  
Sakaki jumped up with a confused look and followed Amon, giving Karasuma a questioning look, which she shrugged in response to. Once inside the office they stood beside the girl who had entered previously.  
"Sakaki, Amon, I would like you to meet our transfer from America, Alexa Hull." He said looking over at the two.  
"Hullo." She said holding out her hand. Sakaki shook it, but Amon didn't.  
"Sakaki, seeing as how we are going to have a new rookie coming, your not technically the rookie anymore, and I feel that you are talented enough to be on your own." The administrator said grinning. "So I'm assigning you to be Alexa's partner."  
"But what about Mrs. Karasuma?" Sakaki blurted out.  
"Karasuma is our best hunter to work with rookies, our new recruit will go to her." Zaizen replied patiently.  
Sakaki frowned. "Amon, the rookie will be here by tomorrow, I'll expect you all to welcome him and help Karasuma teach him the ropes." Zaizen said turning to Amon, who nodded his head in reply. "Very well then, you are dismissed, please make Miss Alexa comfortable."  
"Yes sir." Sakaki replied still frowning, and they filed out the door. Upon reaching the common area again, he threw himself onto his chair. Amon went and stood by the window, and Alexa stood by the desks feeling awkward.


End file.
